


【授權翻譯】You can have everything...by shysweetthing

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Translation, Victor is Extra, Victor is Savage, Victor is in love (but when is he not), but Vicchan dies, the author is very sorry, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: AU。在索契的大獎賽決賽之前，勇利找到了維克多弄丟的手機。他把維克多的手機還回去之後，開始了一連串的互相捉弄，撩來撩去。第二章是後續哦！---勇利討厭看到照片裡的自己。他的頭髮又翹起來了。而且他臉上還帶著那種可怕的，追星族看到偶像時恍惚的笑容。再加上他在臉紅，臉紅的時候就會讓他看起來年紀好小。「啊啊啊啊啊。」勇利瑟縮。「我看起來好……」維克多朝他眨眼。「好可愛！」在勇利能提出抗議之前，維克多把照片丟上Instagram，開始打標註。『我的救星！我以為早上的時候我弄丟手機了，但看看誰幫我還回來啦？我們最偉大的……』勇利注視著維克多靈巧的拇指（真的好靈巧哦，而且沒有，他才沒有想到維克多可以拿這對拇指做些什麼呢）停了下來。在他腦海深處一直尖叫的小迷弟慢慢停了下來。維克多不知道他的名字。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You can have everything...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395939) by [shysweetthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shysweetthing/pseuds/shysweetthing). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> Shysweetthing太太的作品一如既往地非常幽默，充滿轉折、逗趣，  
> 但是！但是重磅警告，喜歡動物、養寵物的讀者可能要注意一下，  
> 這個AU裡面的小維依然死掉了哦。
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切不精準、語句不順，都是我的能力不夠（土下座）。

那只iPhone正在地上，卡在牆面跟索契飯店裡五呎高的盆栽後面，這株盆栽現在正充當勝生勇利用來躲避記者諸岡的藏身之處。勇利不是不喜歡那個人，但明天就要比大獎賽決賽的短節目了，勇利的神經繃得很緊。他不願意去想即將到來的比賽。他也確定自己沒多餘的精力可以浪費在對觀眾撒謊，徒勞無功地假裝出勢不可擋又野心勃勃的樣子。 

但這個呢？勇利把手機撿起，唇上露出小小的微笑。這可以讓他轉移注意力，別再那麼緊張。他可以做好事，讓他別再想到明天他就要在維克──在數千人面前表演了。他可以花一點點時間找到手機主人，然後可以在這一點點時間裡面，從不停襲擊他的焦慮念頭中稍微解脫。 

這手機的主人一定是個維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的粉絲。手機殼是維克多去年自由滑服裝的造型。 

勇利已經不再對他的偶像抱持著那麼誇張的暗戀心情了（不管披集怎麼取笑他，他從幾年前就已經脫離那種階段了。他已經二十三歲，是個成年人了，還搞這種事情顯得有點太老了。真的。）（算是真的吧。）（在腦袋裡面幻想不能算數，好嗎？） 

勇利還是會看維克多的每場比賽。厲害的滑冰終歸就是厲害的滑冰。人們無論要從哪種層面來欣賞花樣滑冰這門運動，都不可能不想看維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的比賽。 

（「你都已經把他中國盃的自由滑看過二十遍了，」披集會這麼說，如果他在這裡的話。但要不然勇利還能怎麼準備比賽呢？） 

他把想像中取笑他的披集揮出腦海，把手機轉過來。按下首頁鍵，他開啟了鎖屏畫面──是馬卡欽。 

好可愛哦。 

「不管你是誰，你幾乎都跟我迷得一樣深了，」勇利喃喃道。螢幕顯示的語言是英文──謝天謝地──但手機需要密碼才能解鎖。

用Google查了一下該怎麼找出手機主人是誰以後，他試著調出手機綁定的緊急醫療資料卡——一片空白。一陣子之後，他考慮要不要把手機拿去飯店櫃檯。但他不想要這麼輕易放棄。他再查得更深入一些。

「看看Siri還能不能用，」有人建議道。顯然你可以用語音助理來撥電話。 

而這支手機的Siri功能是開著的。 

「打給媽媽」沒有反應。「打給爸爸」或「打給奶奶」也都沒反應。 

不過，他靈機一動……畢竟這兒有場花滑比賽嘛。 

「打給教練，」勇利嘗試道。 

「打給雅克夫‧費茨曼，」Siri快活地回應。 

勇利叫了一聲，差點摔了手機。「什麼？」 

在他慌忙地來得及掛掉之前，雅克夫‧費茨曼——勇利看過他跟他偶像一起受訪，認得他的聲音——接起電話。 

「維克多，」他用一種聽起來像在斥責的語氣說，緊接著就開始用俄語咆哮。 

「不好意思，」勇利小小聲地說，但對方怒吼的聲音蓋過了他的。現在除了等待以外什麼也做不了。一直等到…… 

對方發出驚訝的聲音，停了下來。 

「不好意思，」勇利又說了一次。 

「維克多正在我面前練習，」雅克夫說，切換到英語。「這是他又搞了一場惡作劇嗎？你是誰？」 

「我找到他的手機。我只想還給他。」 

他開始逐漸意識到當下的狀況。噢，老天爺啊。這是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的手機。勇利打這通電話是想要緩解自己的緊張，而不是就這樣把它發送到月亮上又繞回地球。 

一陣停頓。「噢，所以他早上是一直在吵這個了。你可以把他的手機拿到飯店櫃台嗎？」 

當然，勇利差點就這麼說了，但他腦中某些部分想到了冰上的維克多，然後從他脫口而出的反而是：「其實我也是決賽的選手。我正要去冰場練習。我何不直接拿過去就好呢？」 

他的心臟猛捶著胸腔。蠢死了蠢死了蠢死了——他為什麼要把自己搞到這個地步啊？勇利四十五分鐘之後才要跟切雷斯蒂諾去練習，又想到第一次跟維克多見面，就穿著這身運動服…… 

「好，」雅克夫說。「待會見了。」他掛掉電話。 

勇利呼了口氣，看向鎖屏上的馬卡欽。 

沒事的。會沒事的。一切都會沒事的。他只會把手機交給雅克夫。他甚至都不用跟維克多面對面。會順利的。

 

＊＊＊

 

十分鐘以後，他鑽進冰場。已經換上了冰鞋，以及一件可能體面一點的上衣。他的頭髮實在是沒輒了，梳過之後從一團亂變成了……還是一團亂。 

雅克夫‧費茨曼站在冰場一端。這位教練正皺著眉看向冰面，眼睛瞇起，盯著一個在冰場另一端的人。他的手裡握著一對鞋套，正不耐煩地敲著腿邊。 

這很簡單。勇利只要溜到那邊，把手機交給教練就好了。他不用對維克多說任何話。他偷偷摸摸走向前，盡可能保持安靜。 

而那……那事實上一點也不安靜。他冰鞋上的鞋套一路響亮地敲擊著腳下的水泥地面，在空蕩的室內迴盪，聲音幾乎與維克多滑過冰面的嗖嗖聲一樣清晰。即便從這裡看去，勇利也能看出維克多正在練習一段接續步，動作比他在中國賽上的編排更加複雜。 

（不管你要幹嘛，勇利提醒自己， **絕對不要** 承認你已經看過二十次了。） 

「給。」勇利壓低聲音。 

雅克夫沒怎麼轉向他。他往勇利的方向瞥了一眼。「嗯？」 

「維克多的手機。」他遞過手機。「我拿來了。我這就——」 

太遲了。維克多本人已經滑了過來，眨眼間就停在他們面前。 

勇利以前曾經親眼在比賽中見過他——在他贏了大獎賽日本分賽那年——但這是他距離最近的一次。在這麼近的距離下，維克多的雙眼是明亮的蔚藍。他的笑容燦爛，還有他……

 他從雅克夫手裡抽回冰鞋鞋套，將它們安上。 

「你找到我的手機了！」維克多聽起來非常非常開心。他跳出冰場，從勇利手裡拿回手機。「你找到它了！我一整個晚上都在試著打這隻號碼但就是 **哪裡都找不到** 。我的英雄！」 

「呃……」勇利微微地向後縮。 

維克多只是對著他笑得光芒萬丈。「我該怎麼答謝你呢？」 

「噢，說聲謝謝就夠了！」勇利又往後退了一步。「手機給你了，現在你找到它啦！我這就要去……」他伸出拇指朝冰場指了指。「去……練習……？因為明天要比賽了？」 

噢，該死，現在他該怎麼辦？維克多會 **看** 他， **知道** 他現在就在冰上，噢老天，他之前根本沒有想到這點。 

「但我們的合照怎麼辦？」 

勇利在自覺倒了大楣的困惑中瞪著他。「甚麼合照？」 

維克多伸出一隻手摟著勇利的肩。「要笑囉！」他把手機舉起。 **喀擦、喀擦、喀擦** 。 

「呃。」 

維克多沒有收回手。他反而就這樣皺著眉看螢幕上的那幾張照片。 

「這張照片可以上傳嗎？」 

勇利討厭看到照片裡的自己。他的頭髮又翹起來了。而且他臉上還帶著那種可怕的、追星族見到偶像時恍惚的笑容。再加上他在臉紅，臉紅的時候就會讓他看起來年紀好小。 

「啊啊啊啊啊。」勇利瑟縮。「我看起來好……」 

維克多朝他眨眼。「好可愛！」

在勇利能抗議之前，維克多把照片丟上Instagram，開始打標註。 

 _我的冠軍！早上的時候我以為弄丟手機了，但看看誰幫我還回來啦？我們最偉大的……_  

勇利看到維克多靈巧的拇指（真的好靈巧哦，而且沒有，他才沒有想到維克多可以拿這對拇指做些什麼呢）頓住了。在他腦海深處一直尖叫的小迷弟慢慢停了下來。

 

維克多不知道他的名字。

 

勇利並不期待維克多會知道他多少事情。但他是 **六個** 晉級大獎賽決賽的選手之一。要知道他的名字又不會有 **多困難** 。唯二的亞洲人只有他和曹斌，而維克多應該要知道的，因為中國賽的時候曹斌贏了銀牌，就站在他旁邊。勇利不會贏的——他們都知道這點——但維克多應該至少要知道他的名字。 

「噢，」維克多說著，又對他拋了個媚眼，這一次感覺更加精心刻意。

「再跟我說一次要怎麼拼你的名字？」 

維克多絕對不知道他的名字。勇利那愚蠢又深情的暗戀突然開始在胃裡酸化。這太蠢了，因為他進了決賽，就覺得維克多會注意到他。蠢得會覺得跟他站在同一片冰場上能夠算得了什麼。他為此努力超過十年，就為了來到這裡，而現在他就在此，成功嘗在嘴裡的味道就像灰燼。 

笑容從勇利的臉上滑落。 

「你怎麼念就怎麼拼。」他有點冷漠地說。 

「呃，」維克多的笑意沒有垮下——他的唇上依然帶笑——但他的眼睛稍稍瞇起。「嗯。只是日本名字跟俄羅斯名字聽起來很不一樣。我不想拼錯……」 

全部的歡欣雀躍。維克多叫勇利「英雄」、「冠軍」，還說他「可愛」。去年的勇利，纏起他疼痛不堪的雙腳，告訴自己這沒關係的、沒關係的，每個深夜在冰場練習著、練習著、練習著，就為了讓自己能夠跟維克多一起進到決賽。

一切都是謊言。 

勇利贏得了跟他在同一片冰面滑冰的權力，但維克多仍然連他的名字都不知道。 

勇利搖搖頭，取下他的鞋套，踏上冰。 

「等等，」維克多在他身後說。「我還沒——這個，你還沒——」他遞出他的手機。 

勇利回頭瞥他一眼。「你 **真的** 知道我叫什麼，對吧？」 

維克多沒有回答。 

「我也是這麼想的。」勇利滑了開來。

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多‧尼基弗洛夫瞪著那個人的背影。他……他就離開了。就這樣離開了。連再見也沒有說，也沒有把他的名字告訴維克多。 

他身旁的雅克夫搖了搖頭。 

「雅克夫，那是誰？」 

「勝生勇利。」 

「勇利？他的名字念起來跟……跟 **我們的** 尤里一樣？」 

「對。」 

噢。媽的。難怪他這麼生氣了。維克多不知道他是誰，表現得實在太明顯了。 **日本名字聽起來跟俄羅斯名字很不一樣** 。蠢透了！但這個理由在他腦袋裡出現的時候聽起來很不錯啊。 

他那個青少年組的隊友正好就跟他有著一樣的名字。 

「專心滑你的就好，」雅克夫說。「回來這邊，我們再來看一次你的接續步。」 

「嗯嗯。」 

維克多取下他的鞋套。 

「維恰。手機。」雅克夫伸出手。 

維克多在Google。結果，那個選手的名字，拼起來幾乎就跟它的發音一模一樣。 

「維恰，」雅克夫在他身後喊道，「 **不可以** 一邊滑一邊發簡訊。不、可、以。」 

維克多已經不管他在說什麼了。

 

＊＊＊

 

 **V-is-for-Victor:** 嘿，你跟日本的勇利一起比了法國賽，是吧？ 

 **Chris:** ……沒錯？怎麼了？ 

 **V-is-for-Victor:** 你有跟他聊天嗎？ 

 **Chris:** 感覺好像你知道我就喜歡哪款屁屁欸。 

 

維克多從手機抬起視線，看到冰場另一端。沒錯。嘛。這大概就是他注意到的第一件事情。基本上他跟克里斯對屁屁有著相同的審美。而勇利的屁屁真的很棒。 

 

 **V-is-for-Victor:** 嗯哼。回答問題。 

 **Chris:** 我有試過要跟他說話。不過他有點內向。他挺好的。很安靜。沒想到他是你的菜。 

 **V-is-for-Victor:** 我可不會那麼說。

 **Chris:** 糟了。 

 **V-is-for-Victor:** 感覺更像我不是他的。 

 **Chris:** 我覺得這很難相信欸。 **很確定** 他是個彎的。 

 **V-is-for-Victor:** 沒。今天早上他……他兇我的時候可直白了哦。 

 **Chris:** 啥？安靜的小勇利兇你？ 

 **V-is-for-Victor:** 非常非常禮貌的那種。但意思一樣。他對我挑釁。你知道那代表什麼吧。 

 **Chris:** 噢，維克多。不要。 

 **V-is-for-Victor:** 噢，克里斯。我偏要。別擔心。我不會做什麼壞事。我覺得他生氣是因為我不知道他是誰。我要實現他的願望。我會把他的名字摸得清清楚楚，那男孩兒根本不知道自己就要大禍臨頭了。 

 **Chris:** 媽的。殘暴維克多是最可怕的維克多了。 

 

維克多笑了。在冰場對面，雅克夫還在對他大吼大叫。沒錯，他覺得他應該要回去練習了。但在他準備回去練接續步之前，他還有幾件事情要做……

 

 **V-is-for-Victor:** 應該是…… **最讚的** 維克多吧。

 

＊＊＊

 

勇利滑了四個小時才排解掉他的鬱悶。才開始忘掉他在大獎賽短節目之前，見到維克多本人的那一天，維克多基本上對他說了：「你是誰？」 

他把鞋套戴上，拿出手機看看披集有沒有來打招呼。現在底特律應該已經蠻晚了，不過披集一直都是隻小夜貓子。 

Instagram：你有103,412封未讀通知。 

「吭？」勇利皺起眉頭。

一定有東西壞掉了。他戳戳手機，晃晃手機，但那數字沒有任何變動。 

懷揣著巨大的恐懼，他把軟體打開。

 

[照片] 

v-nikiforov

勝生勇利是我的英雄！他今天早上找到我的手機，犧牲早上的練習時間拿來給我。大家要像為我加油一樣大聲給他加油噢！！！別忘記囉！

 

「搞什麼鬼，」勇利說。

 

[影片] 

v-nikiforov

天啦嚕我在看勝生勇利早上的練習耶。瞧瞧他的接續步！我成了他的粉絲啦！

 

「搞什麼鬼啊，」勇利大聲說。「我都不知道instagram上還可以傳影片。」

 

[影片] 

v-nikiforov

教科書級別的完美姿勢。看看他動作收得多緊。轉 **超快的** 。

 

[影片] 

v-nikirov

勝生勇利跳了完美的三周跳！

 

Yuri-plisetsky

你為什麼要一直貼跟我同名的選手的照片啊？ #沒禮貌欸

 

v-nikiforov

我覺得跟他同名的人是你哦。你也應該要為他加油！

 

Yuri-plisetsky

最好是啦。我才不會為另一個叫尤里的加油咧。

 

他收到的通知就從這裡開始增加。維克多鼓勵他的粉絲傳給他勇利以前比賽的照片，然後把他們兩人都標註在上面。他收到的通知裡面散布著那些他黑歷史的服裝。大家還拿他的影片來做動圖。

 

「 **搞什麼鬼啦！！** 」勇利甩甩腦袋。「這怎麼回事啊？」

 

他猛按通知圖示直到終於……

 

你有0封未讀通知。

 

他解脫地呼了口氣，癱在原地。到底發生了什麼事啊？這一定是場夢。全世界就屬維克多‧尼基弗洛夫最不可能花一整個早上給他拍照。而且怎麼會有那麼多人回應啊？這簡直太瘋狂了。至少現在已經沒事了。

 

他瞥了一眼手機。

 

你有92條未讀通知。

 

噢，別啊。不要再來了。他把instagram打開……

 

你有189條未讀通知。

你有939條未讀通知。

 

評論還在像一窩兔子似地繁殖增生。他把手機塞回口袋裡──他待會要查查看，怎麼讓它不要每次收到通知就震動起來──收好用具，走向出口。 

他把門打開後發現外面有一群人。 

「是勇利！」有人說。 

「勇利！」他們在尖叫他的名字。 

他把門摔上。「搞什麼啊？！」

 

 **Yuuri:** 披集。救命。 

沒有回應。 

 **Yuuri:** 披集我知道你要到兩點才會睡。 **救命啊** 。 

 **Yuuri:** **披集我要死啦** 。 

 **Phichit:** 怎麼嚕？ 

 **Yuuri** : 我遇上社群平台危機了。

 **Phichit:** **莫慌莫害怕。交給我吧。讓披集叔叔解決你的問題。我先來看下然後…**

 

他甚至把刪節號都給打出來加強戲劇效果。勇利嘆氣。

 

 **Phichit:** **噢** 。 

 **Yuuri:** 我知道。 

 **Phichit:** 勇利勇利勇利發生什麼事了。噢。噢我的天啊。為什麼維克多變你迷弟啦？ 

 **Yuuri:** 我不知道！ 

 **Phichit:** 你要死了嗎？你死透了嗎？我要把救護車叫到哪？ 

 **Yuuri:** 對！不是！我不知道！ 

房間另一側的門打開了。一顆銀色頭髮的腦袋探進來，轉向勇利…… 

Yuuri: 老天。他在這裡。他要過來了。我待會打給你！ 

 **Phichit:** **不現在就打給我把免提開著我要聽這個** 。 

 **Phichit:** **勝生勇利你敢把我扔到一邊我這輩子都不原諒你**

 

當維克多走近的時候勇利正把他的手機塞回口袋，維克多臉上帶著明媚的笑容。不像勇利，維克多看起來清爽、甜美又乾淨。 

勇利有意識到他才剛剛結束練習。他渾身是汗。他真的很需要沖個澡。他的頭髮甚至變得更亂了，然後…… 

「勇利！」維克多笑道。「我可愛的小蛋糕！」 

勇利吞了口口水。「……你的啥？」 

維克多沒有回應。他只是眨了下眼，站到他身邊。 

勇利瞥向他。他不太確定該說什麼。 

「嗯，」維克多終於說了。「你想要我知道你的名字。現在你得償所願啦。」 

「不是像 **這樣** ，」勇利抱怨道。「不是讓你那些笨蛋關注塞爆我的通知欄。我剛要出門你的粉絲就在外面 **圍堵** 我。」 

維克多咯咯笑。他真的 **咯咯笑了** 。 

勇利轉身面對他，伸出手指著對方的胸口。「你是 **故意** 這麼做的。」 

維克多對他眨眼。「當然我是故意的了！」 

「為什麼啊！？」 

維克多俯下身。他把手指擱在勇利的下頷。目光凝住勇利的雙眼。 

「因為，」他說。「我得知道。」 

「你得知道什麼？」 

「我畢生見過最可愛的男孩找回了我的手機，然後就離我而去，」維克多說。「我能怎麼做？」 

勇利的大腦在聽到 **我畢生見過最可愛的男孩** 時就凍住了。他完全沒法理解。他的腦子停止運作了。如果維克多說的是 **艾菲爾鐵塔是旅鼠蓋的，所以我要去爬它** ，聽起來都會更合理一點。猶豫了一會之後，他拋開那荒唐的想法，專心在第二個問題上。維克多能怎麼做？ 

「呃，你可以道歉就好？」 

「大概吧，」維克多承認道。「我可以就道歉，然後試著問你要不要跟我約會。」 

勇利發現自己嗆著了。「約會？」他的大腦幫他解讀成： **艾菲爾鐵塔是旅鼠蓋的。用棉花糖蓋的。**  

「但是不，」維克多嘆氣。「我很好奇。我得知道你要做什麼來復仇。」他的手指滑到勇利的脖子上。 

「復仇。」勇利覺得自己脹得通紅。「你是一直都這麼誇張嗎？」 

但他自己都知道這問題的答案。他看維克多滑冰看了十幾年。答案是：不，維克多並不總是這麼誇張。他通常更糟糕。 

維克多退了開來。「勇利。我有最後一個問題。」 

他要約他出去了。維克多‧尼基弗洛夫要約勇利出去了，然後──在勇利死掉上天堂之後──他就要回答了。 

「好？」這個字用氣音呼出。噢，討厭。他都已經回答了，而維克多都還沒問呢。 

維克多拍拍勇利的大腿，傾身向前，輕聲說道。「在你口袋裡面的是按摩棒呢，還是你只是很高興見到我？」 

勇利花了一點時間才明白維克多在說什麼。才確切理解維克多的手放的地方──就在他放著手機的褲子口袋上，而手機一直不停地震動震動震動。 

 

維克多已經走遠了。 

 

「那是從你自己的Instagram通知上來的！」他對著那人喊道。「那是你的錯欸！」 

維克多只是大笑。

 

在那一刻，勇利知道了他跟維克多在滑冰之外還有一項共同點。 

同時，勇利也想知道他自己該用什麼方式來復仇。

 

＊＊＊

 

「維克多，你怎麼這樣啊。」咖啡廳裡，坐在他旁邊的克里斯正在刷他的Instagram，搖著頭。「你決定自己喜歡這個人，想要了解他，所以你就派你Instagram上的粉絲去轟炸他？」 

「那時候感覺是個好主意啊，」維克多喃喃道。 

「你為啥要那麼做？」 

維克多這一生都在給人驚喜。他來到索契，對粉絲們揮手，給他們簽名，做好賽前熱身，然後…… 

然後這個賽季？他已經贏過四面大獎賽的獎牌了，第五面基本上也是唾手可得。 

「我無聊了，」他終於承認道。「我的意思是，比賽以前很好玩的。而現在呢？我來、我滑、我贏金牌。」 

克里斯彈他的額頭。「嘿，狂妄自大的混帳──你都還沒比呢。我還是可能打敗你的。」

維克多沒說什麼。他等著。 

「我是說，你總有可能摔斷腳嘛，」克里斯補充。「但這不代表我就不會繼續嘗試了。你那天也可能會特別、特別倒楣啊。」 

「我們就實話實說吧。」維克多嘆氣。「誰能打敗我啊？每個人的技術分都遠遠不及我的。就算我滑倒了，金牌還是我的。所以就這樣了，這個賽季讓我覺得超鬱悶的。除了一直贏一直贏一直贏到都看不見盡頭之外，也沒什麼好做的。然後這個超可愛超性感的男人走過來，把我的手機還我。正當我想要問他名字跟電話的時候，他就走了。這是這麼多年來我第一次在花滑比賽裡沒能得到我想要的東西欸。你覺得我能怎麼做啊？」 

「你喜歡他嘛，」克里斯說。他轉過身回頭看，眼睛聚焦在遠處的什麼東西上。 

「不然呢。」維克多翻了個白眼。 

「很好，」克里斯說。「因為他正朝這裡走來。」 

維克多慌慌張張地轉過身，伸起脖子──噢，天啊。他在這裡。勇利，鮮嫩甜美又可愛的勇利，戴著那副眼鏡，粉撲撲的臉頰，還有他緊實的屁屁…… 

他還換了套正式一些的衣服，正裝的修身長褲、帶領的上衣。他看起來洗過澡，用髮膠打理過頭髮，不過看起來還是有點翹翹的。 

他帶著一束藍玫瑰。雙眼環視餐廳，落在維克多身上。 

有那麼一瞬間，相隔三十呎的距離，他們就這樣直直盯著對方。維克多可以感覺到自己臉紅了。藍玫瑰是 **他的** 。他每個粉絲都知道他最愛藍玫瑰了。而勇利正拿著一束。 

他就要來邀維克多去約會了。去它的比賽。他一定要答應，今天晚上就放生雅克夫吧。他還要整理一下房間。找找看有沒有潤滑劑……

勇利來到他們桌前時正紅著臉。他擺弄著那束玫瑰──有十二朵呢──看向維克多。他咬起下唇，好像很不好意思。

天啊，他簡直世界無敵可愛。 

「勇利。」維克多往心口擱了一隻手。「這是給我的嗎嗎嗎？」 

勇利再看了他一眼。臉頰泛成淺粉。 

然後他轉向克里斯。「克里斯，」他害羞地說。「送給你。」 

維克多的下巴掉下來了。 

克里斯爆出了一串低沉的隆隆笑聲。「勇利啊，」他說。「你實在太讚啦。」 

勇利點點頭。「沒錯，」他充滿決心地說。「沒錯，我超讚的。」 

「拿張椅子過來坐吧。」 

勇利花了一點時間把椅子搬來，接著又等了一會，服務生走過來時點了杯濃縮咖啡。他坐下來以後就沒再看維克多一眼。偏偏就盯著克里斯不放，而克里斯顯然享受得不得了。 

 **搞什麼鬼啊** 。 

「嗯，克里斯，」等勇利的飲料送上之後，他開口說。「我們在法國賽的時候沒怎麼說到話呢。」 

「嗯哼。」克里斯幾乎克制不住笑意。「可不是因為我沒積極嘗試噢。」 

「嗯……是的，是的，當然，但是……我那時很緊張，你知道的，我得要專注在自己的節目上。而你實在太容易讓我分心了。」 

「是嘛。」克里斯挑起一邊眉毛。越過勇利的頭頂，他對上維克多的眼睛，朝他慵懶地眨了下眼。「所以這就是你在頒獎典禮後不跟我一起喝咖啡的原因囉。你還在專心想你已經滑過的節目呢。」 

「嗯。」勇利臉紅了。「這個嘛。」 

克里斯伸出手擱在勇利腕上。「而我還以為我太莽撞嚇到你了呢。」 

「啊啊啊啊！」勇利把手抽開。「我的意思是……呃。」他嚥了口口水，又看向克里斯的手。慢慢地，他把自己的手往前挪。 

「勇利啊。」克里斯嘆氣。「你是真的想要假裝跟我調情嗎？你真是涉世未深的小朋友欸。」 

「當然不是了！」勇利臉紅得更深了。自他落座後第一次，他瞥向維克多。又很快地別開視線。「當然我是要撩維克多了！」 

「啊哈。」克里斯歪歪頭。「就這種策略而言，你的做法可真不尋常，不過顯然蠻有效果的。」 

「我不知道欸。」勇利皺眉。「他根本就是個 **白痴** ，所以我猜我們只能用這種方式來玩了。花是送你的，克里斯。」 

「謝謝你。」 

「我也只看你一個人。」 

「還是謝謝你。」 

勇利站起身。「以及這個，如果你不介意的話──」 

他俯下身。維克多不覺得他真的會這麼做。真的不覺得。勇利太害羞、太安靜、太特別了──

 

「我一點也不介意噢，」克里斯輕柔地說。 

勇利親了他。親在唇上。 

 _噢，媽的，不要啊_ ，維克多想。但同時也： _噢，媽的，這可好玩了_ 。 

那不是個深吻。持續的也不長。但傳達出了非常明確的訊息。 

勇利挺起身，看向維克多。「我從十一歲起就在看你滑冰了。」他的聲音沉下。「我花了十年的時間拼命練習，就為了有一天能跟你同台比賽。就為了讓你能用我看你的眼神來看我滑冰。」 

維克多的心在這一刻凍住了。 

「或許艾菲爾鐵塔真的是旅鼠蓋的，」勇利說，在這一刻顯得莫名其妙。「或許你 **真的** 想要跟我約會。沒問題。」維克多的嘴巴發乾。「你想要什麼都可以。你可以不用玩這種愚蠢的遊戲。你要做的就是明天看我滑冰。你要看我滑完我的節目，而且不准移開視線。」 

維克多說不出話。他擠不出回答。 

勇利拍拍手上的灰。「好好欣賞你的花吧，克里斯。」他轉身走開。 

維克多看著他，看著他貼身長褲下的屁屁隨著步伐擺動。他看著他，然後覺得…… 

驚豔。靈感湧現，好幾個月以來第一次出現這種感受。像是有什麼東西正溫暖地在心中滴答作響……

 

「我戀愛了，」他溫柔地說。 

克里斯伸手彈了下維克多的額頭。「振作一點。你今天才見到他。你沒戀愛啦。」 

維克多想了想。他慾火高漲，無庸置疑。被將了一軍，絕對如此。但他戀愛了嗎？他嘆了口氣。 

「可能沒有吧，」他承認道。「但我好想跟他談戀愛哦。」

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多都計畫好了。他要去看勇利的短節目。像個體貼的情人一樣，為他往冰上扔一束勿忘我。他要去等分區見勇利，一點也不在乎如果他沒準備上場的話，雅克夫會做掉他。那樣就行了，跟對方說他看了他的節目，根本移不開目光，邀他一起共進晚餐做為獎勵。維克多已經訂好位，也準備好一盒保險套了。 

但從他站在場邊、看著勇利滑到開場位置的那一刻，維克多就知道事情不對勁了。勇利的身體很緊張，他的眼眶泛紅。他滑出的接續步失去了維克多昨天才錄進影片裡的靈活流暢。 

在一分鐘內，勇利搞砸了一次簡單的兩周半跳，多跳了一圈，又沒轉足後內三周跳的圈數，四周後外跳的時候摔了。每一次失誤，都讓他的肩膀更加緊繃。光是看著就覺得很痛──一大部分的痛楚都來自於，他幾乎可以感覺到，勇利正沉默地哀求著維克多看向別處，而他才命令他不准移開目光。 

當音樂結束、勇利在他最後一個動作定格時，所有人都鬆了口氣。 

維克多一路擠到等分區。一定出事了，而不知怎地，他知道他不管說些什麼來安慰勇利都是錯的。 

剛宣布過勇利的分數後，他就走到等分區了。勇利的雙手緊掐在膝蓋上，他垂著頭。片刻之間，他並沒有看到維克多。 

然後坐在他身邊的教練，輕輕推推他。「我們待會再談，勇利，」那個年長的男人說。「不過……我就讓你們先聊聊了？」 

勇利抬起頭。他的眼光落向維克多。他沒有臉紅，他也沒有笑。他只是緩慢地呼氣，等他的教練離開。 

「勇利……」維克多往前走了一步。 

勇利別開目光，不帶一絲興致地開口。「是你啊。」

維克多的指頭把玩著他手裡那束花的緞帶。 

勇利搖搖頭。「現在沒辦法。我想一個人靜靜。」 

「怎麼了？」維克多又往前走了一步。「發生什麼事情了？」 

「我剛剛才知道。」勇利的聲音顫抖了一會，而他看向別處，用力吸氣。「我的狗死掉了。他得了癌症。我們做了手術和化療，獸醫覺得他可以撐下來的。但是癌細胞轉移到肺部……」 

維克多只能怔怔地看著勇利。 

勇利站起身。他看了一眼維克多的花，那束花是維克多對他們先前碰面，開的最後一次小玩笑──那些勿忘我──在此時此刻顯得又蠢又幼稚。 

「別來煩我，」勇利說。「我現在沒心情跟你玩。」 

勇利離開了。兩天之內的第三次，維克多看著勇利走遠。這一次，他的肩膀垂著，看起來非常可憐。

 

該死。

 

＊＊＊

 

勇利隔天一整天都沒去練習。維克多在飯店大廳埋伏等他出現，但一直沒看到他──不在咖啡館，不在餐廳，也不在那間小小的簡餐店。 

中午的時候，維克多開始擔心了。下午三點的時候，他抓狂了。但他是維克多，到六點的時候，他想出計畫了。 

晚上七點，他單手雜耍般地扛著一堆袋子，空出另一隻手來敲門，敲勇利那一間房的門。 

他敲了一次。又一次。然後，把他拎著的塑膠袋換到另一隻手上之後，他湊近門口。 

「勝生勇利，」他用最大的音量宣布道。「我知道你在裡面。如果你不開門的話，我就拍下你房間的門傳到Instagram上，老天保佑你的粉絲能把持得住哦。」 

他聽到房裡的響動。勇利解開門栓時，金屬的刮擦聲在走廊上迴盪。接著那人把門打開半寸。房裡沒有開燈，窗簾是拉上的。勇利穿著睡褲和皺巴巴的T恤，就算他的眼睛紅紅腫腫，他看起來還是好可愛。 

勇利懷疑地朝維克多皺眉。「你怎麼拿到我房間號碼的？」 

「我問了櫃檯。」 

眉頭皺得更深。「不是有隱私條款嗎？我以為他們不應該給出任何客人的房間號碼欸。」 

「嗯。但我是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫啊，」維克多輕快地說。「我們在俄羅斯，而我是俄羅斯的國家英雄。再說，所有關注我Instagram上的人都知道我們是朋友。」 

勇利嘆氣。「當然。你是英雄嘛。」 

維克多遞給他一個紙杯。「給你的。這是熱巧克力。」 

勇利沒有接下。他懷疑地看著那個杯子。 

維克多伸出另一隻手，拎著一包塑膠袋。裡面是用報紙裹著的紙盒。「豬排飯。也是給你的。」 

勇利朝他眨眨眼。眉間的皺紋消失了。 

「你在日本花滑協會官網的個人資料上有提到這個，」維克多說。「我覺得你應該會需要一點安慰。」 

門又開了半英寸。勇利的手伸向那個塑膠袋，又收回來落在臀上。 

「你怎麼在索契找到豬排飯的？」 

他的手已經拿滿東西了，所以維克多意味深長地動動眉毛。「是魔法。」 

勇利的視線回到那個外帶紙盒，看向維克多的臉，又滑向那個紙盒。最後，他把門敞開，撥亮房間的燈。 

「好吧。你可以進來。但我先警告你哦──我房裡一團亂。而且我今天還沒洗澡。」 

維克多走進門。勇利連忙把小桌上清出一塊乾淨位置，從房裡的小沙發上隨便把一大摞衣服搬開──運動服跟短節目的服裝揉成一團──，示意維克多坐下。 

維克多照作。勇利也猶豫地在沙發上落座，跟他相距一呎遠。 

對方沒有動作，所以維克多遞給他一張紙巾，一副簡陋的免洗竹筷，把食物包裝拆開。 

豬排飯仍然熱氣騰騰──豬肉看起來香脆，上頭的蛋軟嫩又美味。 

勇利伸出舌頭舔舔唇。他把竹筷拆開，摩擦一下搓掉上面的倒刺，傾身向前…… 

然後沉重地搖搖頭。他把筷子放下。 

「我很抱歉。你真的很體貼，但是我……我沒辦法。我沒資格吃豬排飯。」 

這句話很奇怪。維克多一時之間無從回應，然後勇利終於繼續說下去。 

「我只有贏的時候才准吃豬排飯。我什麼也沒贏。我現在排在最後一名。」 

維克多往勇利的方向挪近了一寸。「我確定現在是特殊情況。你需要安慰──」 

勇利發出一聲抽泣，把臉埋進手裡。「我沒資格得到安慰。」 

噢。糟了。他哭了。維克多超級不擅長應付在他面前哭泣的人。他環視房間，想要找一些有用的東西來說。 

「小維死掉都是我的錯，」勇利說。 

小維一定是他的狗了。維克多非常不會安慰別人，但是他 **很了解** 狗狗。也很愛狗狗。 

「勇利。」他挨近一些，小心翼翼地將幾根手指放在勇利肩上。「癌症不是任何人的錯。」 

「我幾乎五年沒回家了。」勇利回話。「我離家去上大學。滑冰。受訓。我一輩子都在這麼做。我甚至都沒機會 **見** 他。」 

維克多有兩個月沒見到馬卡欽了。他的胸口縮緊。他沒說什麼：因為此刻太難受了。他只能繼續把手指擱在勇利的手臂上，讓對方啜泣。 

「在我離開之前，」勇利說，「小維到哪都跟著我。」 

「我的馬卡欽也是一樣。」 

「我只要一緊張就會去冰場滑冰。不管白天還是晚上。但就算我把他留在家裡，他還是會找到路出門，在那裡等我。不管時間有多晚，不管天氣怎麼樣。他都會在那裡。」 

「聽起來他是很好的狗。」

勇利發出一聲啜泣。「他是最好的。」又是一聲。「當我離家去滑冰的時候……他就會去冰場，因為他以為我會在那裡。」 

「噢。」 

「他會去冰場，」勇利帶著滿臉的淚說道，「然後他就 **待在那裡** 。我爸媽一開始想把他帶回家，但他總是會溜出去。他在冰場等了四年。等我回家。」 

「噢，」維克多又說了一次。 

「我的朋友優子──她跟冰場老闆的兒子結婚──她會幫我照顧小維。美奈子老師會帶他慢跑。冰場的小朋友會跟他一起玩，然後他們會拍影片給我看。但每次他們給他丟球，小維就會跑去撿，然後跑回門邊等我。他一直在等我，但我再也沒回去過。多糟糕的人才會對狗狗做 **這種事** 啊？」 

「噢，勇利。」維克多滑向他，伸手摟住他。「你並不糟糕啊。」 

勇利抬頭看他。他的臉頰溼答答的，雙眼通紅。「我告訴自己他很安全、有人愛他，吃得飽飽的。如果我只回家幾天卻又留下他的話會讓他更難過。我告訴自己沒關係。告訴自己說事情就是這樣的，我不能想要什麼就有什麼。我一直只為自己滑冰。我很自私，太自私了，我都只想到自己。」 

維克多無話可說。他只是一直摟著他。最後，勇利皺著眉看他。他看向維克多環著他的手臂。 

他對維克多皺眉。「不要表現得好像你明白一樣。你不會讓這種事情發生在馬卡欽身上。」 

維克多吞了口口水。「嗯。」他並不想承認，但他得說出口。「我出門的時候馬卡會不吃東西。」 

「什麼？」 

「她還小的時候就習慣這樣。但現在她長大了，當我不在的時候，她就沒胃口。就坐在照顧她的人旁邊，嘆氣，然後她肚子太餓的時候就會去偷吃人的食物，這對她很不好……我一天要打兩次電話給她，因為她如果沒聽到我的聲音就 **不肯** 吃東西。」 

勇利皺著眉。 

「這對她來說很困難。太困難了。但我還是在這。」維克多輕輕地聳肩。「我可以跟你講一件事嗎？」 

「當然。」 

「我在想明年不滑了。很瘋狂。我知道。雅克夫說我沒剩幾年可以滑冰了。但是馬卡欽現在已經十四歲了。她還能在我身邊多久？別在意。我只是想說……我知道你熬過了什麼。我明白的。你不是壞人，勇利。你也不自私。」 

勇利的嘴角不贊同地垂著。 

「我想起來了。」維克多彈了下手指。「你想知道我怎麼拿到豬排飯的嗎？」 

「你說過了，」勇利咕噥道。「是魔法。」 

「嘛，這麼說吧，我找到一對日本老夫妻在索契開的餐廳。我打電話過去，說，『我是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，我想要訂豬排飯。』」 

勇利嘆了一口氣。「當然啊。就像飯店人員一樣。耍你那老套的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的魔法。他們當然會同意啊。」 

「沒有，」維克多淡定的應道。「接電話的女士說，『我們不賣豬排飯，』然後她就掛我電話。」 

勇利皺起鼻子。他轉頭看維克多。 

「所以，」維克多說，「我打回去，問她知不知道怎麼做豬排飯。她說，當然，她知道怎麼做豬排飯。我問她對花滑有沒有興趣，她說有，她跟她丈夫一直都很喜歡看比賽。然後我問他們認不認識我，求他們幫我做豬排飯，就算幫我一個忙。」 

「然後……？」 

「然後她掛我電話。」維克多說。 

勇利的眼裡閃著覺得有意思的光彩。「然後呢？」 

「我打回去，開出非常非常高的價格。那女士說，『我現在絕對不會幫你做任何事情，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。不要再打來了。』然後她又掛我電話。」 

「那你怎麼做？」 

「你覺得呢？」維克多咧嘴笑。「我打回去。求她不要掛電話。我告訴她這不是為我做的，是為我的朋友，勝生勇利做的，因為今天他非常難過。」 

「然後她決定要幫她的日本同胞？」 

「然後她說，『勝生勇利？日本的王牌？那個唯一進到決賽的日本選手？那個為我們祖國爭光的選手？那個勝生勇利？』」 

勇利閉上眼，推開他。「你是編出來的。」 

「我沒有！」維克多翻找那個袋子。「我進店裡的時候，她告訴我她不會幫我做任何事情，因為她已經厭煩什麼都是我贏了。她覺得你明明就更好，是評審有偏見。看，她給你在餐巾上用日文留了話。你覺得這個有可能是我編的嗎？」 

勇利皺起眉。他把餐巾拿起。讀上面的內容，慢慢地搖頭。 

「你不是自己為自己滑冰。從來就不是。你是為日本，為你的家人，為那些在冰場跟小維玩、在電視上看到你的小孩滑的。你是為你的朋友們滑的。」 

勇利吞吞口水。他們的目光相遇。勇利的雙眼是一種濃郁而光亮的棕色。在這麼近的距離下，維克多可以看到他的眼瞳外圍還鑲著金與黑的紋理。他的眼睛又大又美麗。 

「別忘了，」勇利低聲細語。「還有一個人。你。」 

「我？」 

「我們差四歲。」勇利伸手將維克多的頭髮往後撥。「你比你本來該退役的年紀滑得更久。我一直都想要跟你在同一片冰場上滑冰……我一直在找機會追上你。」 

維克多記得勇利早先在咖啡館說了什麼。他嚥了下。他來大獎賽決賽，覺得會很無聊。想到沒人可以挑戰他。什麼也挑不起他的興致。 

他簡直錯得太離譜了。 

「明天，」他慢慢地說。「你的自由滑……」 

勇利嘆氣。「我覺得現在你要叫我為你而滑了。」 

維克多搖頭。「我可不敢。」 

「不是？」 

他把玩著勇利放下的筷子。「我不知道你相不相信這個，」他終於說道，「但這是我的看法。我幾天前才知道你的存在，而有人已經在冰場邊等你好幾年了。這會是這麼多年來他第一次有機會看到你。」 

勇利的眼睛盈滿淚光。 

維克多點頭。「我不會想要你為我滑。但你不覺得，你可以為你的小維滑嗎？」 

「對……沒錯。」勇利的聲音顫抖。眼淚又落了下來，滑過他的鼻子。但他現在……不知怎地，看起來比較好了。 

維克多伸手撿起筷子。「給你。」他遞給他。 

勇利猶豫了一下。「你想要跟我一起吃嗎？」 

「當然。」

 

豬排飯超美味的。米飯有點涼了，但還是非常有嚼勁。洋蔥很夠味，嘗起來幾乎是甜的，覆在豬排上的蛋既厚又滑嫩。

 

「вкусно，」維克多說。 

勇利搖搖頭。「我媽媽做得更好吃呢。」 

他們吃完之後──他們輪流用筷子，勇利很有禮貌，看到維克多其實不太會用，但他什麼也沒說──勇利站起來。 

「我知道你一定很累了。但是……請你在這裡等一下。」 

他消失在浴室裡。 

維克多聽到水流聲。幾分鐘之後，勇利又出現了，坐在維克多旁邊。這一次，他是那個坐得更近的人，近得他們幾乎都要碰著了。他看看維克多的手，維克多把掌心朝上。勇利紅了臉，慢慢地，把自己的手放到他的手上。 

「所以，」他終於說。「這大概不是偉大的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫晚上想要做的事情。就看一個男生哭得一團糟。」 

「這就是我晚上想做的事情，」維克多說。「跟我見過最可愛的男孩子待在一起。他找到我的手機，還教訓我一頓。」 

「這還是一點也不合理。」勇利搖搖頭。「你 **確定** 艾菲爾鐵塔真的不是旅鼠蓋的嗎？」 

「呃。」維克多聳肩。「他們蓋的時候我又不在場，我怎麼會知道呢？或許是吧。」 

「嗯嗯嗯嗯。這樣的話很多東西都能說得通了。」 

「至於哭的那部份嘛……」維克多捧起勇利的手。轉到一邊，讓他可以親親他的指節。「讓我先把話說清楚，勇利。我才不會親那些不為狗狗哭泣的男孩子呢。」 

勇利闔上眼，眼睫輕顫。「噢。嗯，這樣的話。我正是你喜歡的那一型囉。」 

維克多將手扣在勇利頸邊。他們的唇碰到一塊。輕觸著，像是蝴蝶降落──接著又碰到一塊，更加用力。勇利的吐息熾熱又甜蜜──他一定在浴室裡刷過牙了──而維克多挨向他，舔他的下唇，直到勇利張開嘴，然後噢，天啊，這可真是…… 

他抽開來。或許他可以得到想要的一切。只是……不是今晚。 

「祝好夢，」他說。 

勇利帶著恍惚的表情抬頭看他。「你……你也是，維克多。」

 

＊＊＊

 

他已經低到谷底、只能往上爬了，勇利隔天想道，摘下眼鏡遞給教練。冰場不再顯得嚴酷而冷峻，不再提醒他花了那麼多年只為換得站在這裡的機會。它變得更柔軟，冰面反射的光芒讓這一切宛若仙境。 

勇利的雙眼仍因為淚水而刺癢，但他並沒有感到難以承受、束手束腳，他反而覺得…… 

平靜。自由。 

他以前在長谷津的冰堡滑冰時，小維總會縮成一團， **就在那邊** ──在冰場的那個弧角，在那裡他可以留心勇利的一舉一動。而在這裡，那個位置現在只站著攝影師，玻璃鏡頭反射著明亮的光線。 

勇利在冰上擺好開場姿勢。他想到小維在等他。想到那些跟他的狗狗抱在一起睡覺的夜晚。想到那些因為焦慮或人群而不堪負荷的時候，是小維幫他度過的。狗狗付出了那麼多，卻只需要那麼一點點的回報。顯得一點也不公平。 

「小維，」他輕聲說。 

音樂開始了。 

勇利今年的主題是「難以企及的思念」。他指的是維克多──那種苦澀交半的感覺，往前跑、往上爬，只為一個永遠趕不上的人，不願放棄任何一絲可能， **夢想** 著能夠吸引對方的注意。 

音樂在他周身環繞，他向前推進，將雙手往上伸。 

他現在想要趕上的不是維克多。他緩慢地燕式滑行、弓身旋轉…… 

切雷斯蒂諾教練總是告訴他要把心放在冰上。勇利總是太害怕了，幾乎對他自己的野心感到羞恥，害怕有人會發現在他心底深處，他想要站得跟維克多‧尼基弗洛夫一樣高。 

但他的野心並不是他內心的全部。甚至連一半也不到。他的另外半顆心、在冰場以外他想要做的事情……他長久以來一直推拒的事情。他放任那些悵惘的回憶重現眼前。 

勇利任他自己想起在沙灘上奔跑，小維在他身旁吠著。他任自己想起笑著跳進浪花中，感覺到他第一次做到四周跳的驚訝穿過全身肌肉。他隱約意識到周圍的掌聲，但那並不重要。他並不是為這些觀眾或評審而滑。 

今天，他的思念要獻給那不可能的事物──與他最親愛、最忠誠的朋友告別的機會。 

他滑出在陌生國度中受訓的孤獨、聽到小維一直離家出走的害怕。他第二個四周跳是一串笑聲組成的，因為優子傳給他的影片裡面，是小維衝到冰上，不停滑跤、汪汪叫著，想要追趕來上課的幼稚園小朋友。 

他滑出了他的心痛、他的愛，以及無法訴諸言語的一切。 

而當他停下來的時候──當音樂漸漸淡去，勇利結束了他的表演，他將動作稍做修改。結束時，他將一隻手擱在心口，另一隻手則指向那處，小維總是待著的地方。 

他的自由滑並不完美。他只有兩個四周跳，跟維克多的四個比起來，根本不算什麼。不過，這還是頭一次，勇利發現觀眾在尖叫。他們都站起身來，為他喝采。 

他在明亮的燈光中眨眨眼，回到現實世界。 

他的表現並不完美。但顯然，他做得……還不錯？

 

＊＊＊

 

勇利簡直太棒了。 

維克多不知道他們現在對彼此來說算什麼。他在一陣恍惚中滑完了自己的節目。 

他贏得的金牌感覺像是仿冒品。他看了勇利的節目，滑了自己的。用四個四周跳取勝，跟勇利的藝術表現比起來簡直就像作弊。而事實是勇利只贏了銅牌？ 

那只是為了作秀，昨天晚上那個女士說的是對的。維克多根本沒資格吃豬排飯。評審的給分標準無法將勇利呈現出的精彩全部量化。

不過在頒獎典禮上，勇利並沒有因為位居第三名顯得不開心。他朝觀眾揮手，笑著收下花束。他甚至還瞥向維克多──一次，然後兩次，再然後三次──每次都臉紅，好像他藏著一個祕密。 

維克多很擅長懷抱希望。或許他應該要保留前一晚的訂位。又或者，他調整了一下想法，他應該打電話給那對日本夫婦，問他們能不能預約兩個人的位子。 

在他旁邊的頒獎台上，勇利笑了。他的臉頰變成粉色的。他把手機拿出來，朝維克多挪得近一點。 

維克多的心臟在胸中猛烈跳動。「怎麼了，勇利？」 

「可以跟你合影留念嗎？」勇利的語調有點喘不過氣……也或許還帶有一點調侃。看他開始恢復成原本的自己感覺 **真好** 。

「數到三？」勇利說。他把手舉高，維克多擺出了他的優勝笑容。 

「一、二，」但三沒有出現。數到三的時候，勇利轉向他，把唇貼到維克多臉頰上。 

那是個吻。一個吻，就在所有觀眾面前。一陣驚訝的叫聲炸了開來。維克多幾乎沒意識到勇利按下快門。他有一瞬間能看到勇利螢幕上的照片──他自己的臉，凍結在大大的笑容中──然後勇利就狀似隨意地退到一邊。 

「你的Instagram粉絲會愛死的，」勇利說。他抬頭看向維克多，眼睛閃閃發光。「噢──如果你還沒注意到的話？我們又開戰啦。」 

「勇利。」 

「嗯嗯。」勇利拋給他一個害羞的笑容。 

「勇利，回來啦。」 

「噢，我該走了。」 

「勇利，我都還沒拿到你的電話號碼耶。」 

勇利朝他微微地揮手。「宴會上見囉！」 

維克多看著他滑開，他的眼睛睜得大大的，手壓在心上。 

在他旁邊的那個銀牌得主搖搖頭。「我的老天爺啊。我真不敢相信我就是為了這個而來的。你們兩個簡直太可笑了。」 

「克里斯。」維克多把他另一隻手壓在嘴上。「克里斯、克里斯，我覺得我戀愛啦。」 

克里斯只是搖搖頭。「維克多。你才認識他三天而已。你……你應該沒有戀愛吧？」這次成了一個問句。 

維克多嘆氣。「沒有嗎？可能沒有吧。但最起碼，我真的很像很像在戀愛了耶。」

 

＊＊＊

 

勇利發現唯一能讓他講電話的地方就是廁所。沒人在那裡，所有人都繞著另外兩個得獎的選手打轉。他溜進廁所，躲在隔間裡打電話。隔了一下子才有人接起來，不過……

 

「もしもし。」 

「噢，勇利！你打電話來啦。」 

「你們在睡覺嗎？」 

「我們當然沒在睡覺啦。我們聚在溫泉這裡看直播，所以大家都能來給你加油！」  

勇利發現自己臉紅了。「噢噢噢噢。我很慶幸我在自由滑做得還不錯啦。」 

「我們都非常為你驕傲呢！」他可以想見她和藹的笑容。 

「媽媽……」他頓了下。吞口口水。「媽媽，如果我把獎牌寄回家的話，你可以……你可以幫我把它放到小維的牌位前嗎？」 

她的語調沉了下來。「當然可以了。」 

儘管並不真的想哭，過去幾天的情緒此刻又再次襲上心頭。他覺得眼睛有些刺痛。 

「謝謝。」他把一顆眼淚抹去。「我晚點再打給你，好嗎？」他在她能聽到他啜泣之前掛上電話。

 

小維。他是為小維滑的，而且……而且他覺得他這一生都會想念他的狗。他會永遠想著小維，在長谷津的冰場裡等他回來……

 

磅、磅、磅。廁所隔間的門在搖動。怎麼回事啊？ 

勇利站起身。磅。門被踹開了。那裡，站在另一側隔間門邊的，是尤里‧普利謝茨基，那個贏得金牌的青少年組選手。勇利之前沒遇過他，只是很短暫地見過。他跟維克多一起受訓。現在他正瞪著勇利。 

「不好意思，」勇利開口說。然後他覺得很奇怪，為什麼他要跟一個把他廁所門踹壞的小孩子道歉。 

「笨蛋！」普利謝茨基大吼。「贏了銅牌之後就在廁所裡面哭嗎？你這人 **怎麼回事** 啊？」 

「呃……」 

「明年我們兩個都在成人組裡了，」普利謝茨基咆哮道。「你現在怎麼還敢頂著這個名字哭哭啼啼的？給我振作一點啊！」 

「噢……」勇利搖搖頭。「我們見過嗎？」 

做為答案，普利謝茨基往勇利手裡塞了一本書。是精裝書，封面印著他看不懂的俄文。勇利對這本書皺眉，把它翻開，看到裡面只有空白的頁面。 

「噢……」他皺起鼻子。「什麼……？」 

尤里翻了個白眼，從口袋裡面掏出一枝筆。「天啊，你簡直跟維克多一樣蠢了。快點簽名啦，智障。」 

這是勇利遇過最不可思議的對話了。小心翼翼地，他接過普利謝茨基手裡的筆。 

他低頭看那個男孩。他的拳頭捏緊。鼻翼翕張。他看起來像要揍勇利一頓，同時看起來，又像如果勇利不幫他簽名的話他就要哭了。噢，青少年陰晴不定的情緒喲。真有趣。 

不過。勇利也有點厭倦一直表現得這麼小心翼翼，也因為一直被叫智障感覺有點煩。他發現自己寫的是：

 _給尤里二號：祝你明年成年組比賽好運哦。_ _勝生勇利，永遠的勇利一號留。_  

他把那本書遞回去，翻到他簽名的那一頁，然後直直溜出廁所。幸運的是，普利謝茨基花了一點時間才讀完他的留言，又開始大吼大叫。 

「我才不是尤里二號，」尤里普利謝茨基吼到一整條走廊都聽得到。「我是尤里一號！給我等著！等著瞧吧！智障！」

 

＊＊＊

 

維克多已經得到他會在宴會上見到勇利的承諾，但是一個小時過去了，那人還是沒出現。勇利一定要來。在他們與彼此分享過的一切之後，他一定要來的。沒錯，他們有互開玩笑，然後……然後把對方的Instagram帳號搞到炸掉，但他很確定，覺得勇利不會把他留在這裡乾等的。他對此相當 **確定** 。 

還蠻確定的啦。 

可能一點也不確定。畢竟，他已經在宴會廳裡繞著圈走了好幾回了。窗戶在一側；藍色簾幕在另一側。 

又走回窗戶那端了。 

克里斯在他走到第十圈的時候逮住他。「維克多。你看起來很緊張欸。」 

這時再假裝已經沒意義了。「勇利沒來。我們都還沒聊過。」 _我沒有他的號碼。我不能就讓他這樣離開。_  

「他會來的。」克里斯安撫地說。「他會來的。」 

「他當然會來，」維克多怒道。然後，更加慘兮兮地──「你真的覺得他會來嗎？」 

克里斯只是搖搖頭。「我錯了。殘暴的維克多根本比不上糾結的維克多。糾結的維克多才是最可怕的維克多。」 

「呃啊啊。沒錯。他不來了。」維克多把雙手絞紐在一塊。「我可以……飛到日本去？不，不行。」他搖搖頭。「這主意不好。日本蠻大的。」 

「他會來的。我 **知道** 他會來，」克里斯說，拍拍維克多的手肘。「而我之所以知道他會來，是因為他請我幫忙……某件事情。預先準備一下。他會來的。」 

「噢。」維克多眨眼，轉身揪住克里斯的領子。「什麼？！勇利跟你說了什麼？！」 

「你會知道的，」克里斯向他保證。他大笑起來，然後輕柔地把雙手擱在維克多肩上，將他轉過身。「你會知道的……你現在就能知道了。」 

勇利已經走進宴會廳了。他的臉酡紅。他穿著一套西裝，打著領帶（如果你能夠把那東西稱為 **領帶** 的話），但他的領帶鬆垮垮地繞在脖子上，讓他看起來…… 

快活。美味。他看向維克多的方向，張開嘴露出了一個燦爛的笑容。 

維克多的心跳可能停了。在深沉又短暫的片刻之間，他們的眼神交會，勇利的棕色眼睛很嚴肅，然而其中又帶著一抹光彩。他的心臟在勇利挑起眉毛後又活了過來，響如擂鼓地跳動。從房間的那一側，勇利伸出一隻手，指向維克多的方向。 

 

一隻手指彎成招呼的手勢。 

 

噢，天啊。這實在太好了。太性感了。維克多指指自己。口型開合： _誰？我嗎？_  

 

他在等勇利點頭。 

但那男人反而不耐煩地讓他意識到自己錯了。他朝維克多輕蔑地揮了揮手── **別擋路** ──然後又指了一次。 

 

他在指克里斯。 

維克多身後的克里斯開始大笑。

 

「什麼，」維克多顫巍巍地說。「怎麼了。這是什麼意思。他為什麼不要我。」 

克里斯拍拍維克多的肩膀。「你這可憐孩子喲。」他脫下外套，把那溫暖厚重的布料遞給維克多。 

「幫我拿一會，好嗎？」 

他信任克里斯。他信任克里斯。他……他也信任勇利，維克多重複著，還有，他們也沒有同意要一對一的關係。他們甚至都還沒去約會，除非你算上維克多用Instagram照片威脅勇利吃豬排飯。他們不是情侶關係。

 

即便儘管他們 **應該要是** 。

 

維克多可以就坐在這裡嘟嘴，看要發生什麼事，或著…… 

或者他可以找個視野更好的地方來看。因為勇利在脫外套了。

 

「各位女士先生，」克里斯宣布道。「本屆大獎賽決賽的銅牌與銀牌得主，將為你們獻上今晚的第二場表演。」一邊說著，他抽開一片藍色簾幕，揭開了……

 

一根跳脫衣舞的鋼管。一根 **跳脫衣舞的** 鋼管。

 

勇利冷靜地解開他的襯衫。然後是他的褲子。他一邊把褲子摺好放在座位上，抬頭看的時候遇到維克多的目光。他又臉紅了。 

維克多靠得更前一些，因為該死的，他想要最前排的座位。

 

大獎賽決賽上為所有可能的緊急事故都備好應急措施，從有人中風到恐怖攻擊都有。明天就有人要被叫去罵一頓了。從那些花協幹事互相張望的困惑目光來看，「突然跳起鋼管舞」並沒有列在緊急事故清單上。 

不過，今天嘛……

音樂開始了，是一種奇異的、轟鳴的、急迫的節奏，而勇利抓起鋼管開始爬。他動作中帶著一種美麗流暢的優雅。他的大腿夾住鋼管，彎起背，別過頸項，讓他整個身體展現出延展的曲線。一秒之間，他像那樣往後甩頭的時候，對上了維克多的目光。 

維克多可能是自己想像出那個淺淺微笑的。

 

直到這一刻以前，維克多從來沒有真正欣賞過鋼管舞。 

現在呢？他可以從勇利上下擺盪時肌肉的隆起，他展示自己身體的方式，看到其中的困難度。他全身上下那些漂亮的淺茶色皮膚在宴會廳的吊燈下閃閃發光。這其中的藝術性──優雅美麗和煽情全都融為一體。 

然後克里斯加入了。看著別的男人跟勇利一起攀在柱子上，不應該感覺有多火辣。 

但這絕對辣得要命。特別是因為勇利現在開始光明正大地與維克多眉目傳情了。鼓勵地朝他微笑，好像他是這房裡唯一的觀眾。還朝維克多眨眼，而不知怎地，這讓他臉紅得比在頒獎典禮上被勇利親了一下還誇張。 

維克多痛苦地意識到自己性奮起來了。勇利跟克里斯一起滑到鋼管底端，音樂停下時他們雙雙弓起身體。 

維克多洩出一聲嗚咽。 

然後勇利終於可憐他了。他逮著維克多的目光。彎彎手指。 

更猶豫地，維克多指指自己的胸口。 _這次是我嗎？_  

 

勇利點頭，站直身體，撿起他落下的襯衫。 

維克多在他扣扣子的時候走向他。 

「我都不知道你還有這種本事耶，」維克多讚嘆地說。 

「嗯嗯。」勇利朝著他的襯衫皺眉。鈕釦沒有對上，他扣得歪歪扭扭。「說真的，我沒有。」他看向維克多，示意他再靠近一點。維克多俯下身。「是香檳，」他輕聲說。「我喝了十杯才敢這麼做。」 

「噢。這個嘛。那香檳跳舞很厲害囉。」 

勇利放棄擺弄他的襯衫，抬頭看維克多。他把頭側向一邊，然後踏得更近。他的手指指著，伸出手，拍拍維克多襯衫第一顆鈕釦。 

「太多衣服了，」他建議。「要更多皮膚。」 

維克多嚥了下。「那就解決這問題吧？」 

勇利 **喝茫** 了。維克多可以從他呼氣中的酒味判斷出來。他可以從他不穩的雙手，他皺著眉頭看維克多的鈕扣，才終於設法把它們弄出紐扣孔的樣子判斷出來。 

「你想脫掉什麼都可以，」維克多殷切地說。「只要把你的號碼給我。」 

「我想要做……那樣做。」維克多花了點時間才知道勇利是在說鋼管舞，不是維克多的衣服。勇利抬頭看進維克多的眼裡。「我想要為你跳舞。我沒辦法為你滑冰。滑冰是給……」一片陰霾飄過他的雙眼。「但這個？這全是給你的。」 

勇利的手指找到第二顆鈕釦了。把它給彈出鈕扣孔。 

「你的電話號碼，」維克多提醒他。 

勇利抬頭看他。慢慢地，他抓住了維克多的領帶。把它拉近──讓維克多跟他的臉只相隔一吋。他呼息中有著香檳甜美的味道。

「我不是要說你什麼，」勇利低聲說道。「但是如果你 **真的** 想要放假一年陪馬卡欽？長谷津很適合狗狗哦。」 

「長谷津？」 

「我家在那，」勇利說。「我們有一片沙灘。還有一座冰場。」 

「聽起來很棒。」 

勇利害羞地低下頭。「如果你還有想去哪裡的話，我會照顧馬卡欽。」

 

維克多收過花。收過贊美。有一次有人帶他去大溪地，度過旋風般的假期。不過，這個呢？這大概是別人對維克多說過最浪漫的事情了。

 

「好的。但是……你的電話號碼。」 

「嗯嗯。」勇利直起身。「沒錯。別讓我忘記了。我……我喝醉的時候很健忘？噢，說到忘記！我還沒完呢。先讓我把褲子穿上，然後我要跟你跳舞。」 

維克多看著勇利走開。在他走向他放衣物的椅子時，屁屁的肌肉繃緊又放鬆。

 

他媽的。他媽的。他媽的。

 

他抬頭看到克里斯站在他身旁。 

「克里斯。」維克多忍不住笑。「克里斯，我戀愛啦。」 

克里斯看看他。看看勇利。他搖搖頭。「對，」他終於說道。「對，你戀愛了。」 

 


	2. 額外的小後續！

大獎賽決賽晚宴後，維克多在陽光中困惑又茫然地醒來。困惑是因為他通常不會睡那麼久，他通常在天色還泛著淺粉時就起床，就算是在聖彼得堡的夏天也是如此。不過，昨天晚上…… 

昨天晚上…… 

記憶閃過眼前。香檳。鋼管。一起跳舞。勇利幾乎脫得精光，吊燈下每一寸緊實的肌肉都泛著光芒……

 

噢，天啊。

 

他們還跳舞了。勇利逗他，碰觸他之後拉開距離，又湊得更近。到午夜時分，維克多已經微醺，而慾火燃燒得可不只一星半點。 

不過，他們昨晚一直沒有接吻。勇利完全醉了，而維克多是有原則的。再說，他們也還有時間。他們回到大廳的時候核對過兩人的行程。勇利晚上離開，維克多一直到明天早上才走。維克多要做的，就是打電話給勇利，然後——

 

「他的號碼，」維克多大聲說。「該死。他的號碼是——」

 

他翻過手臂，呼出顫抖的喘息。感謝老天。勇利把他拖到宴會服務生那兒借了枝筆，用那種醉得猛了才會出現的強烈專注，把他的號碼畫在維克多的皮膚上。 

維克多有勇利的號碼了。他慢慢地把它輸進手機裡。有一會兒，他的手指徘徊在播號鍵上。然後他又覺得還是先洗個澡，刷個牙，把頭髮梳整齊比較好。

 

_又不是說他看得到你。只是打電話而已，傻瓜。_

 

但或許勇利會邀他一起吃早餐——確切的說，這時候是早午餐了——而維克多只想要以他最光鮮亮麗的模樣赴約。這樣的話，他也來剪個指甲好了。 

不，他絕對沒有要讓小頭帶著大頭衝的意思。但先做好準備也比措手不及來得好嘛…… 

而且也不是說他緊張了。他可是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。他才不會因為一個優秀又美麗、顯然有一點喜歡他、可能成為他真愛的選手感到緊張呢。勇利昨天晚上顯得還蠻喜歡他的呢。

 

_但他現在清醒了啊。_

 

維克多把他愚蠢的質疑推到一旁。他把頭髮吹整之後，拿起手機，擺出他最好最有吸引力的笑容，撥出號碼。

 

電話響了。響了一聲。又一聲。

然後：「もしもし！」

維克多眨眨眼。該死。為什麼是一個女人接的電話？他看向他的手臂——但天殺的，他洗過澡了，號碼已經被沖掉了。

「もしもし？」電話另一端的女人聽起來有點沒耐心了。她用日語說了一些維克多沒聽清楚的話。

「噢……英語？」

「好，」那女人說。「英語可以。」

「呃。」維克多用手耙過頭髮。「是……是不是可以，讓勝生勇利接電話？」

「不行，」那女人回答道。「這是我的手機。他已經有四年多沒住在日本了。」

「呃。」這個嘛。至少她認識勇利？

「我是勝生真利，」那女人說。

維克多的心跳停了。「他結婚了？」

「不是！」 

噢，感謝老天。 

「我是他姊姊。你是誰？」 

「我是……維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。我是，呃，我是——」 

勝生真利開始笑了起來。「我知道你是誰。噢， **你好** 。勇利昨天晚上喝醉給我發的簡訊現在看起來合理多了。順帶一提，這是我的號碼，不是勇利的。」 

維克多的心臟還是沒能順暢運作。這一點點資訊無助於緩解他快發生的心肌梗塞。「他……他給我錯的號碼？」 

真利還是在笑。 

「噢。」維克多嚥了下。他昨晚 **一直** 堅持要得到勇利的號碼。可能他太堅持了？所以勇利就拿他姐姐的號碼來推託。

「這就……這應該……好的。」

 

這一點也不好。

 

維克多的手揪緊了。「不過，他只要拒絕就好了。但是——我也沒有給他機會說不。我知道。我挺煩人的。」 

每個人都跟他說過——從雅克夫到尤里‧普利謝茨基到克里斯多夫。不過，他就是不擅長慢慢來，他從來不需要慢慢來。而維克多過去幾天一直在積極地招惹勇利——用Instagram通知轟炸他之類的。當然勇利不想要他了。 

「拜託你。」他讓聲音維持穩定。「如果你之後跟他講話的話，請你幫我向他道歉好嗎？我——如果這是他想要的，我不會再打擾他了。」 

「好，」真利說。「現在給我停下來。我不知道你現在在想什麼，但你跟勇利真的就是一對，我也真的不想在你們之間攪和。我要按照他昨天給我發的簡訊來處理。他八成會恨我，不過……嘛，看你想拿它幹嘛就幹嘛吧。」 

「這是什麼意思？」維克多說。「勇利會恨你？但是——」 

真利已經掛掉電話了。維克多對著手機皺眉，想要不要再打一次…… 

他的手機叮一聲發出通知。 

「給你，」簡訊上寫道，後面附上一張截圖，一段手機號碼，還有房間號碼。維克多讀完它，然後終於、終於，他的心臟又重新開始正常跳動了。

 

感謝老天。

 

現在要做的只剩下，出門買花。

 

＊＊＊

 

在這世界上，大概沒有比起伴隨著一陣陣把腦袋給劈成兩半的頭痛，更悲慘的清醒方式了。勇利在頭痛中呼氣，回想這到底哪來的。

昨天晚上。酒。他答應要在宴會上見維克多的…… 

噢。這就是更悲慘的清醒方式了：就是當勇利回想起昨天晚上以後，意識到現在維克多一定討厭他了。

勇利找到眼鏡，慢慢地把自己撐起來，坐到床邊。環視他房裡的一片狼藉。 

他今晚六點要搭飛機離開，四個小時以後一定要到機場，然後……幸運的是他之前問過飯店讓他晚點退房，因為他已經把他跟維克多之間的一切都搞砸了。至少他不用在索契街頭躲躲藏藏。 

他很快地沖了澡，洗掉身上殘留的酒味，然後胡亂把東西扔進行李箱，箱子拉鍊勉強能拉上。 

三十分鐘過去了。還有三個半小時要熬。或許他應該來訂客房服務。暴飲暴食不是什麼好主意，但話說回來，想到油炸食物和甜點的慰藉…… 

根本沒有任何幫助，起不了什麼作用，但至少可以讓勇利分心，別再想他擺了維克多‧尼基弗洛夫一道的事情，也別再想他完全搞砸了。如果他以後還會再見到維克多的話——而勇利已經瀕臨他職業生涯的盡頭，這已經是他預期的巔峰，之後只有一路往下滑的份——維克多可能根本不會理他了。 

有人敲了他的門。 

「我晚點才會退房，」勇利喊道，然後發現他說的是日語。該死。他的日俄字典存在手機裡面——他慌忙翻找…… 

又敲了一次。「勇利，」維克多的聲音說，「是我。」 

噢，天啊。勇利發現自己臉紅了。他得要跟維克多面對面嗎？他被拒絕的同時還得要注視著那雙蔚藍的眼眸嗎？ 

他好想死哦。 

不，他不會死的。這才是悲傷的部分。他會活下去的。他要站在這裡，心臟堅持繼續跳動，肺葉固執地繼續供氧，然後聽維克多罵他。維克多會離開，然後勇利會知道，是自己的愚蠢把他的偶像推開的。他會繼續在這個世界上執拗悽慘地存活下去，直到他人生的盡頭。

「勇利？」維克多在門外喊道。

最好還是快點面對吧。他蹣跚地走到門前，手停在門把上，盯住他鏡子裡的倒影。他沖過澡之後勉強用手指梳過頭髮，現在翹成一堆章魚觸角。他眼睛底下還有黑眼圈。

維克多看起來總是很完美。一向如此。

勇利把門扭開——顯然他昨天晚上把所有的門鎖都拴上了，花了比預期更多的時間來開鎖——然後終於設法把門開了一小道縫。

維克多就跟勇利想像中一樣完美，他的頭髮優雅地垂在一邊眼睛上。他還帶著一束粉紅色的花。他為什麼要帶一束花來跟勇利分手？

他的眼睛遊走過勇利皺巴巴的運動服，上到他亂糟糟的頭髮。

「該死，」很長一段時間之後，維克多說。

「我知道，」勇利簡短地說。「我亂七八糟的。」

維克多朝他眨眼。「性感得亂七八糟。」

勇利不明白了。

「我是說，性感，」維克多說。「不是亂七八糟那部分。以防沒說清楚，我就解釋一下。」

維克多是在……還是在跟他調情嗎？勇利對他皺眉。

維克多遞出那束花。

勇利蠢蠢地瞪著它。「呃。」

一會之後，維克多把手收回，疑惑地看著勇利。「我知道再過不久你就要上飛機了，但我想，我們可以花點時間相處，而不是互相鬧來鬧去？」

「呃，」勇利說，「你……想要跟我一起？」

「你知道，」維克多說。「我們可以去散步，手牽手，給你買點東西吃。談談你想不想要正式開始之類的？」

勇利只能蠢蠢地瞪著他。他說的話沒一句是合理的。沒一個字是合理的。

「想要正式開始啥？」他終於設法開口。

維克多點點頭。「我知道我們認識的時間還不長。沒關係的，如果你……」他吞了口口水。「如果你不想要定下來的話，你知道的。跟別人約會。如果你不想要的話，我們不用一下子跳到什麼關係裡沒關係。」

怎麼回事？為什麼維克多在假裝勇利沒把昨晚搞砸？

「或者，」維克多說，「我……我真的，不是真的很想跟其他人約會？所以……如果你想要那種單一的關係的話？」

他充滿希望地將句子留白，讓勇利完全一片茫然。這是他報復勇利的計劃嗎？讓他直直跳進陷阱，下一刻就把他推開？或者，也許……

也許儘管發生了這一切，他還是有機會的。

「勇利？你可以說點什麼嗎？什麼都好？」

「我真的很抱歉，」勇利說。

維克多的臉垮了下來。

「我真的很抱歉，」勇利重複道，「關於昨天晚上的事情。」

「什麼？為什麼？」 

「我是打算要去宴會的，」勇利說，「但是我超緊張。我開始猛灌酒。在房間裡面喝倒了，然後……然後你對我還是很好，然後……」

維克多瞪著他。

「我讓你空等了，」勇利說。「我真的是想去的。真的。」

「呃。」維克多把那束花推到勇利懷裡。「拿著這個。」

「我知道我們開始的方式很奇怪，」勇利說，完全是因為不想讓花束落在地上才拿著它。「但是……我喜歡你。我一直都喜歡你。如果你有可能原諒我的話……」

維克多根本沒在聽。他反而拿出手機。對著螢幕皺眉，滑了一下，點點頭，把手機轉向勇利。

「昨天晚上。」他只說了這幾個字。

勇利皺眉，看向螢幕……

搞什麼。那是他。在鋼管上。是披集把他們上課的照片放到網路上，報復他之前把他晾在一邊嗎？但那不是在底特律的練習教室裡拍的。而且跟他一起爬到鋼管上的人是克里斯多夫‧賈柯梅蒂。

「噢我的天啊。」勇利倒抽一口氣。「我褲子去哪了？」

維克多把手機滑進口袋裡。「問錯問題囉，」維克多笑著說。「正確的問題是，維克多，你為什麼還沒開始脫衣服呢？」

勇利覺得自己臉紅了。

「你沒有放我鴿子，勇利，」維克多溫柔地說。「你給了我畢生難忘的夜晚，以及你姐姐的電話。」 

「噢。」勇利花了一點時間釐清這些事情。他……喝醉了，蠻明顯的，然後…… 

然後他下樓去跳舞。雖然他不記得他做的任何事情，但顯然維克多並沒有討厭他。他覺得，這真是天賜良機。這次意外酒醉沒有造成他人生的崩毀，反而給了他未來無限寬闊的可能…… 

維克多伸出手。「關於散步……」 

維克多的手指白皙，勇利忍不住注意到他的指甲都仔細地修剪整齊了。

勇利把維克多的花放下。「好。」

「好的，你要跟我一起去散步嗎？你肚子餓嗎？」

「全部都好，」勇利說。「但首先我要打給航空公司看我可不可以把機票改到明天早上。接著呢？我們想做什麼都行。」

 

#

 

附贈：

 

**勇利喝醉時發給真利的簡訊**

（譯者註：作者說她沒放在正文裡面，因為她如果加上這段，就沒法解釋為什麼真利沒看到頒獎典禮上發生的事情。所以就當作小小番外吧。）

 

 **Yuuri:** 真利我有馬煩了。

*麻飯

區你的自動糾錯。

*麻煩。

 **Mari:** なぜ英語

 **Yuuri:** 我仔能用音文因未我早不到我的日蚊見盤還有我的守基一直自動糾錯我的樓馬字

 **Mari:** 呃……好吧。你的馬煩是什麼？ 

 **Yuuri:** 你在曹笑我嗎？ 

 **Mari:** 我沒笑你。 

 **Yuuri:** 我部小心把你的好馬給了這個可愛男生 

 **Mari:** 為……什……麼…… 

 **Yuuri:** 我不己得我的了。我搞糊塗了。 

 **這非場眾要** 。我們要趣結婚還要一啟養很多很多狗。我們都獎好了。 

 **Mari:** 勇利，請不要跟你喝醉的時候剛認識的男孩子結婚。 

 **Yuuri:** 我友縮他是個吵級可愛的男孩嗎。 

 **Mari:** 你可以在你清醒的時候跟他結婚。不過我很高興終於有人能夠讓你別再想維克多‧尼基弗洛夫了，就算只有一晚上也好。 

 **Yuuri:** 他超辣的我不吱到我怎麼還載乎西。 

 **Mari:** 你那小伙子還是維克多？ 

 **Yuuri:** 我就是那樣縮的。他打來的時候你可以規他我的電話號碼嗎？還有明天早上我的房間好馬？我們絕碇我們不應該上床因為我們都呵最但是鳴天我們右三個消石。 

 **Mari:** 呃，非常高興你們打算要（還算）安全的做愛，但我不會把你的房間號碼給一個你剛認識，還打算跟你上床的小伙，除非你清醒之後要我這麼做。 

 **Yuuri:** 你匯的。擬會知道的。我用 **模法** 讓它發森了。 

 **Mari:** 我很確定清醒的勇利會原諒我的。你生性害羞，記得嗎？清醒的勇利不會真的想要隨便一個粉絲出現在他房間。除非維克多‧尼基弗洛夫本人親自打來，我才會給出你的號碼。如果是其他人的話，我會先徵得你的同意。明白嗎？ 

 **Yuuri:** 你是醉豪的接接。我圈心圈意感些你。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給作者按讚噢！
> 
> 我們下一篇故事見啦！


End file.
